The mysterious disappearance of Teddy Solo
by Potix
Summary: Fluffy kid!Lock . Molly can't find her precious teddy bear anywhere, and needs Sherlock's help to retrieve it. But Sherlock bears a personal grudge against it...


**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. George Lucas and Disney own Han Solo and the Star wars merchandise . I just own my computer,my version of Openoffice, and my sick fantasies. English is not my native language, please forgive the mistakes and the typos.**

**Just a silly and fluffy kid!Lock to help myself ride over my writer block. Inspired by the picture of Louise Brealey at "The world's end premiere" with a teddy bear clothed like Han Solo, and by my love of Star Wars since I was a little ten years old girl.**

It was simply...outrageous . How could she, the plain and shy girl living in the suburbs, his only other friend besides John Watson, (the valiant and always trustworthy John Watson, that was currently on holiday with his family in Scotland...not so trustworthy, then) substitute the one and only, the great pirate Sherlock Holmes, _with a teddy bear_ ?!

He might be only ten years old, but he had a valid knowledge of his own idiosyncrasies : he couldn't stand the smell of boiled broccoli, the sight of his brother Mycroft devouring a cake, and now he could add to the list the new, hideous Molly's Hooper best friend. Sherlock could imagine the mischievous smirk on its face, while Molly was hugging it . How could a teddy bear be better than him ? Alright, he knew sometimes he could be irritable, or hostile, or intolerant...but in the 99,9% of the times it was not his fault : it was only that the majority of kids, and adult, were insufferable idiots, and they needed to be corrected, or insulted...There were few exceptions : John, of course, and Molly, Sherlock could tolerate her much better now, after they had dissected a dead snail together. But now John was hiking with his grandparents, and Molly was probably playing with that worthless toy...kids. Sherlock Holmes didn't need them. So why was he still thinking about the smile on Molly's face when she had showed him the teddy bear, clothed like the character of some stupid movie ? Molly's father, a massive Star Wars fan, had bought it during a business trip in the US, and since that moment the little Hooper had not stop talking about it. During all this time, Sherlock had often felt the sudden urgency to take the bear, tear it apart and then bury it, so that Molly could finally see how much better playing with him was. He somehow resisted his own evil purposes, but with difficulty.

Two weeks after the unfortunate appearance of the infamous Teddy Solo in his life, his unspoken prayers were heard, and satisfied. Molly Hooper appeared on his threshold, her round face all puffy and red from all the tears she had already wept on the way from her house to his. Between the sobs and hiccups, Sherlock understood that her precious teddy bear had disappeared...vanished, like a fairy. Now she was asking him, no begging him, to help her to find it. It took him only half an hour to understand, from Molly's tale, what had happened, and to solve the mistery . Molly's father, after a few researches, had discovered that the funny bear he had bought at a thriftshop in California was instead a rare collector's gadget, much more valuable than he had thought at first, so he had decided to hide it away from Molly. Sherlock was in front of a dilemma: being selfish, and therefore not telling Molly the truth, to have her back, or being a honest friend, and help her retrieving her beloved toy? He had to make a choice.

" I'm sure your parents will be buying you another teddy very soon, Molly..." Sherlock tried to encourage her, even if the sentiment was almost foreign to him.

" Y-you don't- you don't understand, Sherlock ! He was my Teddy Solo !"

" It was only a toy, Molly- nothing of importance "

" He was important to me ! He was my space pirate teddy, he reminded me of-". Molly stopped abruptly, and lower her head, suddenly embarrassed.

" Of whom, Molly ?" Sherlock inquired, genuinely interested now.

" Of you ! Teddy Solo was a pirate, like you, and now I lost him, and one day I'm afraid I will lose you too !" she confessed, breaking down and crying again.

Sherlock remained silent, too astonished to say a word. The teddy bear, the obnoxious object of his hatred, was a personification of_ him_ ? Did Molly just confess that she was afraid to lose him ? Why ?

" Why ? I'm not going anywhere, Molly..."

" But you will be...I can see John and you, having adventures together, being pirates around the seven seas...and I will remain home, because..."

" Because ?" Sherlock prompted

" Because...I don't count, Sherlock" Molly whispered the sentence. "I'm not important, not like John, or Mycroft. I'm only eight years old, but I can see things. I'm not intelligent like you, or brave like John, or...or sly, like Mycroft"

" Believe me, you don't want to be like Mycroft. He will obese before his twenties "

Molly smiled, and Sherlock took the chance to continue.

" But you were wrong, Molly ".

" I don't think so..."

" Yes you were, silly girl. Because you do count, you've always counted, and you always will. Besides, I think that being a pirate is a rather childish ambition. What do you think about a consulting detective ?"

Molly seemed quite puzzled. " Consulting detective ? I've never heard about it "

" It's because I invented the job. And you know what I will be needing as a consulting detective ?"

" An assistant ?" Molly's eyes were glowing at the perspective of being Sherlock sidekick.

" John is going to be my assistant, obviously..." Sherlock saw the smile fall from Molly's lips, but continued " No, I was thinking about a pathologist. Do you want to be my pathologist, Molly ?"

" A pathologist ? What is a pathologist, Sherlock ?"

" Sometimes I forget that you're only a child...it's a doctor, who works on dead bodies, to understand what make the human body stop functioning"

" Like we did on the dead snails ?"

Sherlock sighed, his patience coming to an end. " Yes, like we did on the snails. Now I repeat my questions: do you want to be my pathologist, Molly Hooper ?"

"Yes, Sherlock. Always."

It would be quite bizarre, how twenty five years later, Sherlock would use the same exact words to ask her to marry him. Her answer would be the same. " Yes, Sherlock. Always"

**So, any comment ? Leave a review and let me know !**


End file.
